The Tainted Sky
by Jaricchi
Summary: Tsunayoshi was born and raised in a mafia society. Supposedly the heir of Vongola, but they can't seem to find the perfect Guardians for him except for his right-hand man . DISCONTINUED


**Weather we like it or not…**

**Summary:** Tsunayoshi was born and raised in a mafia society. Supposedly the heir of Vongola, but they can't seem to find the perfect Guardians for him (except for his right-hand man). So they sent him and Reborn with the help of the Chiavorone boss and Gokudera to find them. Tsuna is cold yet innocent, cold yet kind. There he meets potential Guardians, what will happen next? 1827, 8059, 6996

**Author's note**: bored, internet was a bust. So this was to kill time.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own them, shall never own them. If I did, Hibari wouldn't be in denial that he "loves" Tsuna.

* * *

**Prologue:

* * *

**

_Destroy or be destroyed.

* * *

_

A child was born in Italy, in the midst of the gunshots and fire. The mother could barely notice anything around her as she went into labor a month before her proper time.

Giving birth with out any help, without the father knowing. She was gave life unto a seemingly innocent young boy who had her eyes of innocence.

She smiled at the child, knowing full well that this is the first and last time she'll ever see her baby boy.

"Tsu-kun…" she cooed at the baby, tears falling as the baby opened his eyes to look at the world for the first time.

Yet the sight was not something to be proud of.

Blood were on the streets. Gunpowder was polluting the air. Screams of pain and despair filled his ears.

Much to say, this child was traumatized even before it knew his name.

He started to cry, making his mother wince at the sound. "Hush, now, hush…" she spoke softly, "There, there Tsu-kun."

The little boy looked at her with tears still present in his eyes. Even for one so young, he recognizes his mother right away.

He smiled. A bright smile that could have made the sun shine with him if it weren't covered by the smoke and fire.

She felt new tears trace down her cheeks. She quietly stood up. Bringing her baby boy with him, but did not get far as a tank of explosives exploded behind her.

She fell, protecting her little angel.

Her little baby boy…

Her little future Mafia boss…

The little boy cried loudly, yet no one seemed to notice the woman or the child till the gun fire had stopped.

* * *

_Taken but never returned…

* * *

_

"Lord Iemetsu!" a man yelled out.

"What is it?"

"I found a woman, she's in critical condition!"

"WHAT?! Bring me to her, quickly!"

"Yes sir."

A man in black came closer to the crying baby.

His eyes on a babe, Tears falling slowly of sadness or happiness, one can never know.

"Sir…" the same man spoke uncertain as he just stood there crying, not holding the boy or the woman who held the babe.

"Call the medics…" He turned to leave. "Sir!" the man called. "What is it?"

"What of the babe?"

"…He…bring him to Vongola HQ."

"And the woman?"

"Japan."

"Excuse me?" the subordinate asked, confusion written on his face.

"Bring her to Japan."

"Sir…it is _her_ babe."

"No. it _**was**_ hers. When it was born in this incident…he became _**ours**_."

The man nodded, he knew too well what happens if one disobeys Vongole's second. "Yes sir, right away." He replied; yelling the orders out.

* * *

Iemetsu moved away, and whispered to no one in particular.

"_I'm so sorry Tsu-kun…"_

A woman's soft voice whispered along with him.

"_I'm so sorry Tsu-kun."_

Iemetsu looked at the smoke stricken sky.

"_Nana…"_

"_Tsuna…"_

"_I'm so sorry…"_

And he soon left the chaos and the blood stained streets.

With a child that was now theirs behind him.

* * *

**Me:** well…

**The Other Me:** That was traumatizing.

**Me:** we all know it sucks.

**The Other Me:** anyway, review.

**Me: **and yeah…another stress reliver story~

**The Other Me:** I sometimes think she was born upside down…

**Me: **_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS~!**_

**The Other Me:** I will not be posting for a while.

**Me:** BYE

**The Other Me:** bye.

* * *

**Author's note:** like my other impossible stories. Use the box to hold questions, comments, suggestions and clarification. And I'll get back to you on it. And no…this is not a one-shot.

_**Happy holidays everyone.**_


End file.
